


Babies Beget Baby Talk

by onlyinhindsight



Series: MadloveforRK Writings [3]
Category: Twilight RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinhindsight/pseuds/onlyinhindsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part fic that emerged from MadloveforRK reader prompts: When R/K discover that two of their friends are expecting, old tensions and fears emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newly dating Suzie and jack find out they are having a baby and she confides in Kristen about it, Ultimately causing tension between the still childless robsten. Thanks! n

Kristen knew she wanted to have his babies, and she tried not to let that realization scare her when she took in the gargantuan frames of Rob and his sisters compared to hers. She wasn’t joking when she told Oprah on national television that he should have the baby. Despite Clare and her mother’s reassurances that her body would accommodate any pregnancy, she knew broken bones or sprained ligaments and injuries would never prepare her for that amount of pain and discomfort. The miracle of birth … blah blah blah. First comes confusion, denial, love, and finally marriage and compromises and physical pain before babies. That old childish chant had it all wrong, and her fears didn’t stop there.

“What are you puzzling over, mah cherie?” CJ broke through her internal monologue with a terrible French accent. Her thoughts had selfishly shifted after Suzie shared her news. And she was happy. Really. How could she not be? Jack and Suzie were good together, and this pregnancy would add to that happiness they seemed to radiate ever since they became a couple.

Suzie stared at her with a frown, suspecting exactly where her thoughts had drifted. “Kris….”

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Kristen grinned sheepishly and said something else that wasn’t a lie. “I’m just wondering how this kid will cope with having three godmothers because there’s no way Scout or Kass will just hand the title to me.”

“Three? Try four!” CJ interjected. “This is my chance to co-godparent with Marcus, and I’ll be damned if I miss it.”

Kristen snorted but nodded in agreement. She wouldn’t want to miss that either.

….

She steadied herself at the door. Rob had to know by now. Good news traveled quickly among this group of friends. When Johnny and Bea were expecting, Rob and Kristen had smiled at each other nervously and quickly agreed that that was a long ways off and aren’t children strange little things and we’d have to wheel you around, you’re so small.

When she saw Rob hold Matilda’s son Rudy for the first time and witnessed a smile on his face that she swore she’d never seen before, she felt the twinges of something new and each time she saw him with a child, each time another friend announced a pregnancy, that feeling evolved. She wanted his babies. She’d told the world that in a magazine once even though she didn’t realize it at the time. But wanting was vastly different from having.

She was immediately surrounded by Bear and Bernie when she entered their house. After greeting them as if she’d been gone for more than 3 hours, she decided to stop stalling and see what her husband was up to. She found him on the back deck, trying to fix the chain on his bike, and stopped to admire the sight for a moment.

He smiled a little, but otherwise, he kept focused on the task.

“You should just get a new bike.” She told him this before. He hated to throw anything away, especially a present from her. She felt the same way, but she couldn’t resist teasing him. He was so determined to keep that thing forever. It was so damaged, it would be better honored mounted on the wall.

“And why would I do that? I have a perfectly good bicycle right here.”

“Suzie’s pregnant.” She’d planned to let him take the lead, but she got anxious and perhaps that bellini with her lunch was more effective than she’d thought.

He nodded.

“It’s Jack’s… of course.”

He nodded.

She recounted the entire discussion and busied her hands by tossing toys to Bear and Bernie. He laughed a little at the godmother discussion but remained mostly quiet. She could almost pretend that this was a normal interaction for them except that they studiously avoided looking at each other.

“Well… are you going to say something?”

Rob sighed and finally looked up. “What do you want me to say? Of course, I’m happy for Jack and Suzie. CJ and Marcus will make great godparents. I can’t wait. You know that I already found out, and you also know what—forget it.”

“Forget what? You want to say something. That’s why you’re not saying anything. Just…” Kristen shrugged. “Let it out so we can be happy.”

“We are happy.”

Kristen rolled her eyes. “But you could be happier.” Bernie nudged the ball into her hand to throw while Bear gave up on getting her attention and decided to destroy his toy.

“Don’t.”

Bernie made a noise that resembled a groan at that word, thinking it was directed at her, and flopped on the ground with the ball to wait.

“I’m just saying that you’d be happier if—“

“Kristen, I promised I wouldn’t pressure you, and I’m not going to bring it up.” He went back to working on the bike except this time his movements were a little more agitated and pointless.

“You idiot, I’m bringing it up. Maybe I want…” She hadn’t quite figured out how to end that sentence, but she had his full attention now and couldn’t chicken out. “I want to try.”

He shook his head at her and smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. “I love you, and I’m happy, I swear. I don’t need kids if you’re not ready. Don’t force yourself for my sake.”

“I’m not.”

He stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

“Okay, so I’m scared. A lot. I’m probably going to have to push something bigger than your head out of my vagina! But I know I want to have kids with you more than any fears I have about pregnancy and parenting. I want to see you smile at our kids the way you smile at Rudy and Marlowe. No. I want to discover an even better smile, and I want our friends to fight over who will be TGC’s godparents. Yes, I just used that stupid fucking name for our future kid! I googled it because Josh mentioned it once. Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?” Rob had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“Like you want to try right now, but we can’t because I start filming next week.”

He pouted, but she knew he was being playful now. “But after?”

“After.”

“And in the meantime…”

They stumbled through the door with the bike and their furry babies forgotten. In the meantime, they had excess tension to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

She was a little more than a week away from post-production and a whole lot closer to their vague “after” deadline. Not deadline, she scolded herself. That made it sound so cold, which is the opposite of what she felt when Rob would look at her with a mixture of lust, hope, love, and anticipation. That look would lead to what people thought they saw a glimmer of in their sex scenes, but was so much more intense, so full of everything.

And when it was over, her anxiety came rushing back. A lot had changed in three months—one of the most obvious changes being her friend’s protruding belly. Suzie went from bright-eyed and expectant to a little more weary with the strain of Jack’s current tour schedule and morning sickness that had overstayed its welcome–if such a thing could ever be considered welcome. She didn’t doubt that their bundle of cries and dirty diapers would be loved and spoiled by doting aunts and uncles, but Kristen couldn’t help thinking about her own mother, her career, and her mother’s dreams once put on hold. She was her mother’s daughter in so many ways with a drive and sense of purpose that can grow into an obsession. And yet he loved her for it. She once again felt thankful for the bearded man in her arms and not just because he was naked and had unknowingly given her a reprieve from her mind.

The post-coital haze didn’t dampen the noise in her head that started not long after she and Scout joined Suzie for a doctor’s appointment. Smelling a story, the paps descended on them on their way to the car, asking Kristen if she was pregnant, too. It had been awhile since they were followed that closely. Perhaps it was silly of her to hope that the gossip rags and their armed henchmen had stopped caring. Another worry to add to the pile.

“Go on then.” Rob gave her a nudge, knowing his wife was working her way up to saying something.

“I was just thinking… when I’m pregnant—” She broke off into laughter at the sight of his goofy grin. He loved that word: when, especially when followed by the word pregnant. “We should get more security.”

That necessity made him frown. He’d already discussed it with Dean, but he still hated that one of the happiest phases in his life couldn’t just be normal, that it required discussions with people outside of him and Kristen.

“Yeah, I was concerned about that. Maybe I should lock you away.” He attempted to lighten the mood.

She wanted to play along, but she knew from experience the dangers of keeping her fears and anxiety hidden away. “I don’t know … you might get sick of me.”

“Impossible.”

“I might get weepy, angry, and hungry all at once. What will you do with me then?”

“Easy. I’ll call one of our great friends to deliver whatever you crave, and while we wait, I’ll rub your back and your feet and listen to you call me a bastard for filling you with my mighty seed.” His chest puffed out a little.

“Your mighty seed, huh?” She pretended to be offended, but she couldn’t suppress her giggle as she hit him with a pillow.

“Hey now! Watch where you’re swinging that thing! You might injure Robsten the First.” His glare almost fooled her until he leaned forward. “You all right there, son?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Then you must be pretty fucking ridiculous to want my babies, dear.“

“We’re not naming any child of ours Robsten.”

“No, it’s Robsten the First. Apple. Pilot Inspektor. Moon Unit. Moxie Crimefighter.” He counted them off. “We’ve got a lot of competition out there, and I’m pretty sure it’s Hollywood law that we curse our child with something inescapable. What’s more inescapable than Robsten?”

“If I thought you were being serious….” She rolled her eyes.

“I am serious. I was thinking we’d go the George Foreman route, but instead of naming all our kids Robert, it would be a mix of both our names. Or would you prefer Krisbert?”

“Hmmmm…” She feigned serious consideration. “How about neither? We have enough to worry about with raising kids and balancing having a family with our careers. And there’s that project that I seriously want to direct sometime in the next five years, and you’re trying to finish that screenplay. Let’s give our kids some kind of identity other than being First, Second, Third of Krisbert.”

“I knew you liked Krisbert more.” He wanted to smugly tease about how many kids she’d added before she was even pregnant with First, but he could tell she couldn’t delay the serious turn in her mind any longer.

“I’m worried.” Grateful that he was patiently allowing her to get it out, she pressed on. “I’m worried that we’re going to lose sight of us and become … I don’t know. Resentful? Stagnant? I don’t want you to lose sight of what you want to do professionally. It’s just as important to me as our kids will be. Sometimes I’m scared the work means more, and other days I’m scared the family stuff means more. And sometimes I just want it to be us like this. I must sound like such a—“ Her face pulled together tightly in frustration. She was saying it all wrong.

“Hey, don’t call my wife names.” Whenever he got too hard himself, she always knew the right thing to say even though she swore she didn’t. He wracked his brain for the right words. “Kris, look at me.”

She stopped playing with her ring and looked him in the eyes. The certainty and calmness she found there shocked her. She thought he’d be upset and think she was backing out of trying. She wasn’t.

“I won’t let you forget. I won’t let you forget our family or your professional goals, and I definitely won’t let you forget me. And you won’t let me forget either. That’s what we do.”

Four months later she would repeat that to herself when his mighty seed, as he insisted on calling it, took root. They kept it quiet even from their friends until a month after Suzie gave birth to a healthy baby boy with Jack by her side.

Six months after that she’d repeat it to Rob. You don’t say no to QT, babe! I won’t let you forget. You’ll be back before this kid busts out.

One year later, he’d have to remind her, and on and on it went as their family and their friends’ families continued to expand. Life wasn’t always perfect, but they never forgot and they loved every second.


End file.
